


This Is Why I Left The Dark Sides

by LonelyThursday



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Patton doesn't understand Virgil's sense of humor, and gets concerned, why virgil left the dark sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday
Summary: Josiekat6996 has a headcanon that Virgil says "this is why I left the Dark Sides" whenever something minorly inconveniences him. One day, Patton overhears him and becomes convinced that Virgil will leave, so he tries to make sure that thing never happens again. The thing happens again and Patton starts crying and begging Virgil not to leave.I saw that and had to write it, so here's the edited version
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	This Is Why I Left The Dark Sides

“This is why I left the Dark Sides,” Virgil mutters to himself upon finding the cookie jar to still be empty an hour after he had last checked. He sighs as he puts the cookie jar back on the counter and instead finds a granola bar with chocolate chips in it. Close enough, right?

Throwing the wrapper in the trash, Virgil heads back to his room to listen to Evanescence and angst about the severe lack of cookies in the Mindscape.

Patton creeps into the kitchen as soon as Virgil leaves, frowning. Virgil left the Dark Sides because they didn’t have cookies? Would he leave the Light Sides if they didn’t have cookies, too?

Patton shakes the negative thoughts from his head. If Virgil needs cookies to stay with them, then Patton would make sure he has so. Many. Cookies.

<(^.^)>

When Virgil comes back downstairs two hours later, he’s pleasantly surprised to find the cookie jar overflowing with freshly baked cookies. All kinds of cookies; sugar, chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, snickerdoodle, even gingerbread men that have been carefully decorated to resemble all the Sides and Thomas. Patton must have been baking.

Virgil snags a snickerdoodle off the top of the stack and shoves it in his mouth. He can’t help the involuntary moan that escapes him. Patton’s cookies are just so. Good!

Virgil grabs a variety of other cookies and shoves them in his pockets before going to find Patton and tell him how good his cookies are.

He finally finds Patton in the Mindscape theater while carefully biting off the limbs of a gingerbread man decorated like Roman (cookie-Roman would atone for the sins of normal-Roman, the sin being eating the last of the cookies). Patton is watching Winnie the Pooh when Virgil finds him.

“Hey, kiddo!” Patton calls, pausing the movie, ready to rewind it if Virgil asks him to.

“Hey, Pat. These cookies are so good,” Virgil stuffs the rest of cookie-Roman into his mouth. “I shumush donf wan fu sare em.”

“I’m glad you like them!” Patton beams, ignoring his urge to scold Virgil for talking with his mouth full, he doesn’t want to make Virgil feel unwanted or judged, just in case it makes Virgil want to leave. “I noticed we were out of cookies earlier and I decided to snicker- _do_ -dle something about it.”

Virgil snorts at the pun and takes a seat next to Patton, throwing his legs over the moral Side’s lap. “That was awful, Pat.”

“Oh well, I guess that’s just how the cookie crumbles.” Patton’s grin grows when Virgil laughs again. Virgil likes it here, Patton’s sure of it, he won’t leave.

Still though... Patton should keep the cookie jar full… just in case. 

^(^.^)^

Things continue on like this for weeks. Every day after breakfast, Patton checks the cookie jar for fullness, and then again after dinner, if the jar isn’t full enough, Patton bakes a _Patton_ -ly absurd number of cookies.

Logan’s the only one who’s seemed to have caught on to Patton’s baking obsession, but since Patton makes a point of trying healthy alternative ingredients (and more than once, Crofters covered cookies), he doesn’t say anything about it.

It’s a good system, there’s always cookies in the cookie jar, so Patton gets to keep Virgil around, and Virgil gets cookies! Win-win!

Until Roman, unbeknownst to the other Sides, gets hit with an unusual hex from the Dragon-Witch that makes him incredibly, insatiably hungry. So hungry, in fact, that he eats all the cookies Patton had baked after breakfast.

A fact that Patton doesn’t become aware of until Virgil opens the empty cookie jar, only to sigh in disappointment and put it back. Tears are welling up in Patton’s eyes before the jar even makes contact with the counter.

“It’s- it’s empty?” Patton asks, bottom lip trembling.

“Yeah, Roman must have eaten all the cookies again,” Virgil mutters unaware of Patton’s distress.

“I’M SO SORRY, VIRGIL!” Patton yells. The dam breaks and Patton can’t see past his own tears anymore. “Plea-plea-please don’t lea-eave us t-too.”

“Wha- Patton!” Virgil rushes to comfort the moral side, even though he’s not really sure what’s wrong. “It’s no big deal, Roman eats the last cookies all the time, it doesn’t mean I’m going to leave or anything.”

“B-b-but you sa- *hiccup* - you said you left the Dark Sides because they didn’t ha-have any co-cookies!”

“I said- oh!” A realization strikes Virgil and he wraps his arms around Patton as tight as he can. “No, Pat. That was a joke, I promise. Like when Logan tells Roman that his dreams for Thomas are unrealistic, and Roman says that he’s just being homophobic. I didn’t leave the Dark Sides because there weren’t any cookies, and I promise I won’t leave you either.”

“You-you won’t?” Patton sniffles. 

“I won’t, I promise.”

Patton throws his arms around Virgil, tears starting anew (but happy tears this time).

“Shh, it’s okay, Pat. It’s okay I promise.”

Sometime later, when Patton’s tears have subsided, he pulls out of the hug just enough to see Virgil’s face.

“If you didn’t leave the Dark Sides because they didn’t have cookies, then why did you leave?”

Virgil pauses for a moment, and then, “Janus kept pushing me down the goddamn stairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm way too hung up on Janus wanting to push people down the stairs  
> ^(^.^)^ <(^.^)> v(^.^)v v(^.^)^ <(^.^)> ^(^.^)v ^(^.^)^


End file.
